Many of today's sewing machines use relatively thin or small diameter needles. As a result of the machine's high speed operation, these needles may oscillate when they are outside or about the workpiece. Unless controlled, needle oscillation can result in the needle striking the presser foot and/or the needle aperture provided in a throat plate whereby causing extensive damage to the parts effected.
The problem of needle oscillation has been addressed before. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,433,872 and 1,444,633 issued to J. E. Chalman and J. R. Moffatt, respectively, illustrate how long this needle oscillation problem has existed. The needle guards patented in these disclosures, however, are concerned with controlling needle oscillation beneath the work supporting surface of the machine. These known needle guides can not and do not prevent vibration of the needle above the work supporting surface of the machine.